1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of sharing information in a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method of sharing information stored in a mobile terminal with another mobile terminal located in a local wireless communication area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, many people have opened their private lives to the public through Internet blogs (for example, Cyworld and Myspace), and a new compound word, ‘publizen’ (public+citizen) meaning “a person who enjoys disclosing their private life to the public”, has appeared. Mobile terminal technology is rapidly developing to provide user convenience, such as easily editing a photograph and a moving picture, uploading the edited photograph and moving picture in real time with little restriction to location, and enjoying Internet blogs and communities by using the mobile terminal. Additionally, various Internet media are being developed to provide self-introduction and pleasure-sharing with another person by transmitting to another mobile terminal data related to a private life, such as one's own photograph and moving picture.